They Don't Know
by starXcrossed
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows, on Fred Weasley's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns everything. **

To everyone, Fred Weasley is dead. He was lost in the war, yet he descended with a smile.

To Mr and Mrs Weasley, they lost one of their twin boys, the children whom they lived for.  
Molly Weasley resented every moment she raised her voice on the twins. She just wish they would grow up and give up their childish ways. Now, she can't help but ask for it all back. She yearns to raise her voice on Fred, at least he'd still be with her, under her care, for her to hug and for her to adore.

To Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and Ginny, they lost a brother who never failed to lighten up their lives. Yes, he was an annoying prat, but that's what defined him and that's why they loved him.

To George, he lost his other half, his mirror, his partner in crime. They were brought up together, they completed each other sentences, they were symbiotic. His twin was dead, he claims it was as good as him being dead. No one was able to meet his eyes, for not only did he remind everyone of Fred, George was the evidence that the world was wrong without Fred. There was no such thing as only George, it was either Fred and George or Gred and Forge, nothing less or nothing more.

Everytime I saw him at Fred's grave, he told me he wished he was with Fred. He didn't want this life without him, he couldn't live this life without him. He claims when such a thought entered his mind, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew it was Fred. George said he haunted him, every night. He came to him in his dreams telling him that he was disappointed, with everyone's actions at home, especially George's. "What's with all this mourning?" He'd exclaim "You think I'd let the house be like this if you were the first to go, for heaven's sake?" George gave a nervous laugh as he knew his dream wasn't a mere reflection of his imagination. He wasn't really gone, I knew too, because I've felt his hand too. And I feel his kiss when I cry.

Who am I to be balling my eyes out for Fred Weasley? Who the hell I am to Fred? Why doesn't anyone see my pain?  
Because they fucking don't know.

_"Angelina, I need to talk to you" The seriousness in his voice scared me completely. The world was in a mess, with Voldemort back in power and Deatheaters swamping every area possible. We all just prayed it would end, end so peace would be restored. _

_"What's up, Fred?" Angelina came over and hugged him from the back.  
"Look, love." He paused as though trying to gather his thoughts. He started running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous, I knew. _

_"Fred, just tell me what is going on, clean and honest." The suspense was killing me. He brought me to sit under the big tree just next to the Burrow. He hadn't been himself lately, I was wondering why. _

_"Okay Angel, you know I love you, right?" I nodded and had no idea were this conversation was heading - honestly it was just freaking me out because I had a strange feeling he was going to break up with me. _

_"Alright, blimey, this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life." Upon hearing that tears started welling up in my eyes, Fred Weasley was about to break up with me. I didn't dare show him my face, so I looked away. I think that puzzled him, so he used his hands to meet our eyes meet. His blank expression immediately switched to that of worry when noticing the shine in her eyes. _

_"Angel, are you okay? Is this a bad time?" He questioned worryingly. I just shook my head and told him to continue. _

_"Okay, if you are sure." He paused again, as though pondering whether what he was going to say was justified and appropriate. I just studied his face the whole time and he suddenly turned to me and said "Oh merlin, I don't know how to put this." Just as I was going to open my mouth to say something, he blurted, "Let's get married."_

_I totally was not expecting that. I knew he was serious, many a time he used to joke about us getting married and having kids. But, he really meant it this time, I could see it in his crystal blue eyes. I had no idea what to say because it was too much for me to take and a tear slide down my cheek, tear of joy. Fred Weasley wanted to spend his entire life with me, how fortunate was I? As I dwelled in such thoughts, I didn't know I was just staring at him for quite some time. _

_"Please say something, Angel. If you don't want to marry me, it's.." He cut him off with a kiss on his lips. As we pulled apart, he had the famous Weasley grin on his face, indicating he was back to his usual self. "Do I take that as a yes?" _

I was his wife. No, I am his wife. That very night we kind of eloped and got married, with George and Alicia as our witnesses. Yet, no one knew. It was spontaneous, quick and nothing like I imagined, yet it was the most beautiful moment of my life.

I asked him whether his family would be okay with it cause Daddy loved Fred, and I always told Daddy that Fred is, was and always will be the one for me. Daddy never failed to bless and hope the best for me. Fred said that the Weasleys love her, but he didn't want them to worry about any wedding hassle during this time of hardship. He was confident they'd understand, be happy for him and accept her graciously. Even if he did keep it from everyone, till now, 3 weeks after he is gone.

Now, all Daddy sees is a broken, torn, incomplete girl. Neither did I feel like his daughter, nor did I feel like the person I used to be. "I am a widow of the man I loved." That's all that went through my head. As I closed my eyes, with tears streaming down my cheeks, I felt a set of lips caress mine.

"Fred?"

**I hope you guys like it! It's been ages since I wrote a story, but it just recently hit me (I know it's severely late) that Fred Weasley is dead. I knew he was dead, but I didn't realize how wrong it was. I hate how it wasn't dwelled upon in the books. Cheesy as it sounds, this is actually me speaking through Angelina. I actually have a plan for how this story would work out, so I'll continue if you guys say so! (: Therefore, go and review, NOW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns everything. **

_Now, all Daddy sees is a broken, torn, incomplete girl. Neither did I feel like his daughter, nor did I feel like the person I used to be. "I am a widow of the man I loved." That's all that went through my head. As I closed my eyes, with tears streaming down my cheeks, I felt a set of lips caress mine.  
"Fred?"_

I opened my eyes and found myself alone, again. He didn't want me to drown myself in sorrow, as I have been doing for 3 whole weeks. I knew it was him who was giving false notions of his presence. The very night George wrote one of his letters to Fred that I was a living corpse, I felt secure in my bed, cause his arms were around me.  
I cannot help it, no matter how much I try, I cannot pass a moment without thinking about you, Fredrick Arthur Weasley. Why didn't you take me with you?

I vaguely heard the telephone ringing back in the hall along with the hooting of owls. It was either Daddy or Alicia, checking to see if I was alive. I don't want to be alone, so I don't answer. They'd Apparate in sooner or later, worried sick about me. I knew they were wondering, why I haven't told the Weasleys about my marriage. I myself don't know the answer. It must be fear. What if they refuse to accept me? What if they are not happy about the marriage? What if they don't believe me?  
These what ifs just swirl in my head and torment me. I couldn't tell them. I knew George would be there, supporting me, but I didn't want to be the reason for George to caught amidst all the explanation and questioning, especially cause the trauma of Fred's death still affected him the most.

I heard someone Apparate in as expected. "Go away," I lied through the dryness in my throat from all the crying. "I'm still living, you don't have to worry," I yelled and heard the door crack upon the mutter of a spell. Whoever it was entered and settled themselves next to me on the bed as I curled up and pretended to be trying to sleep. I felt a hand upon mine and opened my eyes. I was shocked to see Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter by my side.

I hastily wiped my tears and sat up, questioning, "Ginny! Harry! What are you doing here?!?" They stared at me with eyes of concern, noticing my puffy, red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.  
"We were just wondering how you were. We haven't heard of you since..." Ginny quivered and suddenly stopped, searching for the right words to continue. Harry stepped in and said, "The incident. Angelina, you were always a strong person, off and on the Quidditch pitch. We know Fred was your best friend, Ginny and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You didn't even come for his funeral and weren't replying any owls."

Best friend. It just reminded me that the Weasleys only knew about my existence and the fact that Fred had a crush on me, they had no idea the depth and soul in our relationship. It was sweet they were concerned, but how was I to tell them that we weren't just friends. We were so much more than that. My right hand covered my left, I could feel the cold metal of the wedding band Fred graciously placed upon my finger by vowing to forever protect and be there for me.

The silence must have made the couple uneasy, provoking Ginny to say, "Angelina, it's been hard for all of us. Maybe it will help if you talk?" The young girl was trying to make things better. Talk? What do I tell her? Her late brother kept our relationship a secret so as not to worry anyone and make it seem like a big deal while her boyfriend was fighting the darkest wizard of all time? I am her sister-in-law of her brother that no longer walks this planet?  
As much as I wanted to free myself from all these strings, my heart wouldn't let me succumb to it. I couldn't let this wonderful family go through another radical phase filled with questions. I needed to speak to George about it, he'd tell me what needs to be done. It occurred to me that Ginny and Harry were exchanging looks of mixed emotions – sorrow, confusion and worry.

"Ginny, Harry, it's really nice of you guys to drop by. Thank you, I really appreciate your concern. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's not just, the incident, you know. There are a lot of other things in my mind at the moment but I'll sort them out. I'm sorry for acting so unwelcoming, first thing I said was go away!" I tried to fake a laugh which I knew was unconvincing. Ginny and Harry nodded, gave me a quick hug each and an unexpected kiss on the cheek from Harry. They left.

Ginny and Harry reached the Burrow and everyone's attention turned to them. "How is she?" The creases on Mrs Weasley's forehead tensed up. "She seems to be taking it very hard," Ginny replied while Harry placed his arm around her shoulders. Mrs Weasley said "Oh dear, maybe she should come over..."  
"Who are we talking about?" George asked as he came down the stairs. He seemed more composed than usual. "Oh George dear, we were talking about Angelina..." The expression on George's face switched immediately. His face became blank and he stuttered as million thoughts ran through his mind, "An... Ang... An... Angelina? Why?"  
"Well dear, we know Fred and her were close friends. It's only right that we support her through this as well, she has no one besides her father..." Molly Weasley held a weak smile hoping to receive the same from George.

George realized the concern that Angelina must be having immediately. He couldn't believe he was selfish enough to not realize the emotions and feelings she must be having with respect to the family. She was a Weasley now. His loss of Fred truly shook him, so much so he became oblivious to the world. George immediately ran up to owl Angelina. But, he didn't need to cause she already did.

_Dear George,  
It's been quite a well since we met at the graveyard the other night. I hope you are doing better than I am. Anyways, I need to talk to you about something, I'm sure you are aware of the issue. I really don't want to bring it up, but I have no choice. It's killing me from within, George. Anyways, I'll meet you at Diagon Alley tomorrow for lunch, how about that? Thanks and take care.  
Love,  
Angelina _

George scribbled a "See you at one, Angelina. I better not see dark circles or eye bags on that pretty face of yours!" trying to lighten up his spirits. He has been trying to heed the Fred's, in his dreams, advice about keeping the place lively and jovial. George slouched on his bed and slowly, for the first time in many days, drifted into a sleep almost immediately.

"_Hello twin, I'm glad to see you making progress in making the Burrow back to normal again, you git."  
"Fred, It's you! How's heaven treating you, again?"  
"Who said I am in heaven?"  
"Haha, so when are you gonna leave me alone? You are freaking dead and still bothering me."  
"Hey, so much for missing me after I'm gone! Anyways, today will be the last time I visit you here, Georgie. I have something important to tell you." _

**Cliffhangers for the win! :P I know I haven't received any reviews, but I didn't think it'd matter. I just needed to do this for myself, I need to come to terms with Fred Weasley's death. Anyways, thank you for reading and please review if you have feedback! It's nice to know if your work is wanted or how it could be made more wanted (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns everything. **__

"Hello twin, I'm glad to see you making progress in making the Burrow back to normal again, you git."  
"Fred, It's you! How's heaven treating you, again?"  
"Who said I am in heaven?"  
"Haha, so when are you gonna leave me alone? You are freaking dead and still bothering me."  
"So much for missing me after I'm gone! Anyways, today will be the last time I visit you here, Georgie. I have something important to tell you." 

"Last time? Hey, I didn't mean it when I said leave me alone!"  
"I know George, but I can't be here forever, I've moved on to a different world and I have really nothing to worry about cause I've felt everyone in good hands..."  
"You are not referring to me, are you?"  
"Who the hell do you think I'm referring to, you idiot? Percy?"  
"Fred, look. I can't do this anymore. Not without yo..."  
"Oh for goodness sake, shut up George, you are going to listen to me now. Afterall, I'm the dead one, I deserve that my wishes be fulfilled. There is a reason things are happening this way and you know it. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with what you are doing to make things the way they are in the Burrow at the moment, but you are unfortunately daft enough not to realize the reason I come to you every night is because..."  
"Because?"  
"Because of Angelina. Merlin, George, she was my wife. How could you just forget her? Forget the fact she was my wife, but at least remember that we were the bestest of friends back in school. What on earth happened to that?"  
"I'm so sorry, mate, I didn't mean..."  
"Of course, you didn't mean to do anything cause you were busy being my twin brother and mourning over my death knowing exactly that's what I didn't want."  
"I don't know what to say."  
"You don't need to say anything, George. Just promise to make this up to me."  
"How?"  
"Take care of Angelina."  
"Oh. That's a given, Fred, don't worry. I'll do everything for her. I'm meeting her tomorrow, I'll bring her home and tell everyone at home about the two of you and..."  
"No. What I mean is, accept her."  
"Fred, I'm not the one you should be worried about accepting her. There was a reason I was a witness at your wedding, if you remember. Anyways, our family won't not accept her so..."  
"Oh bugger, do you have to freaking spell it out for you?"  
"Fred, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"George. Marry her."  
"WHAT?"  
"Hey! My taste in women isn't that bad. At least I have a taste, unlike you. You are still single right? It's been what, a lifetime? Ok jokes aside. Gosh I'd never thought I'd say that. Anyways, seriously. Yes, marry Angelina."  
"When I said I'll do everything for her, I, in no angle, hinted this, at all."  
"George, don't make this hard for me, just do as I say."  
"Angelina belonged and belongs to you only..."  
"I know, George. I fucking already know. But, I cannot and will not see my beautiful angel throwing her life away, especially for me. Waiting for something that will never happen. There is only one person in this whole world that I trust with the most fragile thing I used to own, and you know who that is."  
_Me.  
_"I can't do this."

"Why not?"  
_Because I freaking love someone. Someone who is not Angelina.  
_"It's just not right."  
"Me being here, leaving her alone is not right, either. I'm not asking you to go down on one knee tomorrow. All I'm saying is, George, take a chance with her. Tomorrow, turn on that Weasley charm. Be there for her whenever she needs someone. Make her laugh. Cry with her..."  
"No Fred. I can't be you, I just can't."  
"I'm not asking you to be me, just be you. She loves you George!"  
"Yes, she loves me. But, she's IN love with you!"  
"You don't have to remind me, you ass. I just want her to be happy. The fact that I'm never coming back is not going to make her happy."  
"And how will this make her happy? Marrying not just the brother, but the twin of her war-hero husband, in what twisted dimension, will this make her happy?"  
_Answer me, Goddammit.  
_"I know that you will take care of her and never let even a fly hurt her. And perhaps, even grow to love her even more than I did..."  
"You know that's not possible."  
"I don't know anything anymore, George. This is what I want and what will bring me to peace, knowing that Angelina is being taken care of. You know the only reason I say this is because my love for her has no boundaries and anyday, I would have done the same for you. She can't do this to herself, I'll never forgive myself, ever. I feel her pain too, I long for her touch and I am a body with no spine without her."  
"Fred, listen..."  
"I leave it up to you, George. I have to go now, I thought I could take a break here in heaven. But no, Dumbledore is still down my back. Bye, twin brother, tell Angelina tomorrow I miss and love my Angel-face."  
"Bye, Fred"  
_You will never ever see him again, even in your dreams, George Weasley.  
_"FRED!"  
"Yeah, that's me! Haha what?"  
"I miss you, man... And life sucks without you, brother. Send my regards to the rest..."  
"Same here, but you'll join me eventually, I just hope it's when we're as old as Dumbledore."  
_I can't believe this is the closest I'll ever get to hugging you again in reality, Fred._

I woke up with a start and found myself in tears. This happens every night since the incident. The moon was smoking in the sky and I shiver not from the cold, but from the myriad of emotions bulleting in my mind. It was just a dream, wasn't it?  
_But it felt so darn real._

Did Fred really want me to do that? I refuse, I refuse to believe he is leaving Angelina under my guard. I started to hiccup between soft sobs and ran down to the kitchen to run some water down my dry throat. My eyes were stinging from my own salty tears. I washed my face as I heard footsteps down the stairs. Mom switched on the lights and questioned, "You alright, dear?"

I simply nodded. I looked at her earnestly and so did she. She knows I am not alright. Mom came over and gave me a hug and a peck on my forehead. I hugged her back with every ounce of energy I had left.  
_If only she knew._

"So that's what he claims he wants?" It was such a Fred thing to do, so much so I didn't doubt George one bit. I immediately gulped down and finished my Butterbeer, finding an uneasy feeling within me. My stomach more specifically.

_He couldn't leave like a normal person, he had to leave as the man who stole my heart. Damn you, Fredrick Arthur Weasley. _

**Hello everyone! I hope you all like the way the story is going. Personally, I'm not a fan, cause if it happened my way, I'd be writing about Fred and Angelina's wedding and kids and experiences, you get the drift. I'm trying to focus on specific dynamos which how I feel JKR would have wished to portrayed, but obviously can't because the story is centralized around Harry. I hope you all can pick them out and ponder upon them yourselves! Again, reviews will be appreciated (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K Rowling owns everything. **

"_So that's what he claims he wants?" It was such a Fred thing to do, so much so I didn't doubt George one bit. I immediately gulped down and finished my Butterbeer, finding an uneasy feeling within me. My stomach more specifically. _

_He couldn't leave like a normal person, he had to leave as the man who stole my heart. Damn you, Fredrick Arthur Weasley.  
_  
The news George brought hit me like the way Little Boy and Fat Man hit Hiroshima and Nagasaki. What was I supposed to do? Listen to Fred or listen to my heart.

My head starts to feel light and slowly George's face disappears from vision, and so does everything else.

"Angelina, please wake up, Angie please I can't lose any more people in my life. Are you okay?"

**Hey guys, I know it's been ages since I've updated but I've finally had the time to start writing again. I know some of you are reading cause I've gotten emails that this is placed in favourites! (: Although I still don't have any reviews, thank you guys a lot for reading! Anyways, yup so basically I can think of 2 ways for this story to progress and you guys get to vote, so please review if not I'll just pick one by myself! **


End file.
